


Burn Through Me

by starlightened



Series: Fever Pitch [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Again this is straight up porn, Cock Tease, Dominance, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Submissive Gladio, Wax Play, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: “I want to try something new.”In which you handcuff Gladio to the bed and there's nothing he can do about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request I got on Tumblr that gave me hot flashes. Enjoy!
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

“I want to try something new.”

Gladio should have known better than to agree to those famous last words. He hadn’t asked you where you’d gotten the handcuffs—hadn’t really thought anything of it at first, figured it would just be a fun time and an easy way for you to get off while he got to sit back and watch.

Gladio forgot how much he hated to sit back and watch.

He tugged at his wrists, recalling the clicking of each latch on the handcuffs as it sealed his demise. You had left him in the room, handcuffed to the headboard in just his boxers as the candles along the dresser and bedside table burned bright.

Gladio knew he had to be patient. That was part of the game, part of the night you’d set up for him. He willed himself to relax as much as he could with his arms above his head, unable to really do anything but shift himself further up onto the bed to ease his discomfort.

He heard clicking. The sound of heels on hardwood.

You peeked your head into the room, the candlelight casting a golden glow over your face. You gave him a coy smile and Gladio grinned.

“You goin’ shy on me already, babe?” he asked lowly, settling into his spot on the bed. “The night’s barely begun.”

You smirked. “Not on your life.”

You watched Gladio visibly gulp, his eyes widening as you walked into the room. One foot in front of the other, you sauntered over to the bed with an elegant confidence in a pair of black heels with red soles, making your legs go on for days. Your matching lingerie set was new, black with red lace detailing that was almost see-through and clung to your body like a second skin.

Gladio’s erection began to tent his underwear, and you bit back a smile at his obvious arousal. You got to the edge of the bed and you saw his hands twitch, like he wanted to reach out and touch you, but remembered at the last second that he was bound and shackled.

You got on all fours on the bed and crawled up the length of his body, perching yourself between his legs. You brought a hand up to his chest and ran it down his torso, purposely gliding your nails along his nipple as you grazed it, slowing at his abs and stopping just at the edge of his boxers.

“Tell me, Gladio,” you purred, sitting upright to straddle his lap. You palmed your own breast, pinching your sensitive areola as you sucked a finger into your mouth. His mouth fell open slightly at the sight, and his breaths got shorter. “Have you been a good boy?”

“Fuck.” The word left his mouth barely above a whisper as you rubbed your clothed heat against the length of his cock, and you could feel his warmth radiating through both layers of fabric.

You rocked yourself against him again, one hand still on your breast as you slid the other down your stomach to the dip into your panties. You toyed with your clit as you moved on top of him, his hands flexing into fists as he tried his best to be still. His hips twitched upward against you as you continued to chase your own release against his length, half-lidded eyes watching him as he struggled against the metal of the handcuffs.

“Careful, Gladdy,” you winked at him as your thighs squeezed against his, though your breaths came out in short pants. “I might just have to punish you if you misbehave.”

“Fuck, I need to touch you,” he grunted, his chest starting to heave. “You look so fucking good on top of me.”

“Mmm,” you closed your eyes briefly, your fingers speeding up against your clit. “Tell me.”

“I can’t wait to get my hands on you,” he growled, thrusting his hips up so that you bounced against him. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to stand up straight.”

Your fingers sped up a little more, small whines escaping your lips. “More.”

“You look like fucking sin in six inch heels. So ready for me, always so ready to take my cock. I wish I could touch you right now, I want to feel you coming on my fingers.”

You let out a whimper as you came, pushing harder against his hips as you worked through your own orgasm. Once you finally came down, you removed your fingers from your pussy and leaned over Gladio, coaxing them into his mouth. He stared right into your eyes as his tongue lapped at them slowly, sucking them clean of your slick. You felt heat starting to coil in your belly, that hunger that you knew you needed to keep at bay.

Gladio let out a groan as you pressed kisses to his neck. “Babe,” you felt his muscles tensing as you bit down on his collarbone. “Let me fuck you. Please.”

You tutted. “Patience, sweetie,” you chided as your teeth scraped against his shoulder. “I’m not anywhere near done with you yet.”

You brought your arms around his neck, and leaned forward enough that your breasts grazed his chest. You brought your face close to his, hovering your lips millimetres from his own. You watched him, watched his internal struggle as his breath fanned across your mouth. 

“Let me kiss you at least,” he said, and it came out like a beg. You bit at his lower lip, but the contact was brief. You moved backwards, your nails scraping along his chest again as he muttered small curses under his breath. Your hands found their way to his boxers, where his erection was straining beneath the smooth cotton.

You grinned at him evilly and snapped the elastic of the waistband against his hip. He let out a growl, tugging at the handcuffs.

“Ah, ah,” you reminded him, soothing the spot with your palm. “You have to be good, or else you won’t get rewarded.”

Gladio glared at you with heated eyes. Finally, he conceded. “I’ll be good.”

You pressed a kiss to his cock through his underwear, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time you did so. You finally slid his boxers down his thighs, your nails scoring long, red lines along his skin as you did so. His erection stood at the ready, waiting for your attention.

Gladio gulped as you took his cock in your fist and started to slowly pump. You squeezed down harder closer to the head, dragging out each stroke at a pace that made Gladio want to do nothing more than rip the headboard from the bed frame and throw you down and fuck you. Your other hand ran along his balls, scratching gently as you kept on pumping, and his thighs quivered under your touch.

Your touches alternated between tight tugs and gentle rubbing, easing off every time you saw his eyes starting to flutter shut. Small grunts and groans escaped his lips as you brought a hand up to splay along his chest.

“Oh my gods, babe, fuck—” Gladio hissed as you teased the tip of his member with your fingers, your thumb stroking along the sensitive underside of his massive girth. Your touch became feather-light, and his eyes strained open to make sure you were still touching him. Your eyes were on his as you dragged your fist down to his base with increasing pressure. 

You alternated between your whole fist and just your index finger and thumb pinching his length, the head of his cock swollen and red.

Gladio’s breaths were coming in open-mouth pants now as you kept on stroking him, his eyes briefly pinched shut. At the feeling of your tongue against his head, they flew back open.

You licked the underside of his cock slowly, the flat of it tasting him from base to tip. Gladio’s hands flexed as you suckled at the sides, slowly making your way higher up. Your pace was so slow, so languid and carefree. He wanted nothing more than to grab you by the back of your head and guide himself into your throat, but he was helpless under your palms.

“How bad do you want it, babe?” you asked, your voice light and teasing. Gladio bared his teeth.

“I need you, babe. Please. I’m dying over here. I need you so bad.”

You hummed in satisfaction and closed your mouth over his head, sucking hard. Gladio’s head fell back against the pillows and he let out a moan that was on the verge of a roar. Your tongue worked him tantalizingly, swirling around his circumference while you bobbed your head up and down to take him deeper and deeper.

“Babe, I’m gonna come,” he warned, his toes starting to curl. He immediately regretted saying anything, because you lifted your head off of him and pressed a kiss to the tip before sitting back upright again.

You slid off the bed momentarily, wiggling your panties down your thighs until they were on the floor. You crawled back on top of him and slid your exposed cunt along the underside of his cock. You were soaking wet and ready for him, but you figured you’d draw this out a little longer.

You watched his eyes darken as your hands went to the clasp of your bra behind your back. You slid the arm bands down your shoulders and tossed it aside, and he could finally see all of you. You tweaked your nipples and rolled along his length. If he thought that tactic was torturous with underwear on, it was entirely barbaric while you were naked.

“You want to feel me, baby?” you asked as you ground against him, your slick now coating his cock.

“Fuck, you’re killing me, sweetheart,” he swore, tugging at the handcuffs, his arms growing sore from having them over his head. “I need you so bad. It’s killing me that I can’t touch you right now.”

You leaned forward and pressed a hand against his chest for leverage.

“Tell you what,” you said, your mouth hovering close to his again. “If you’re good, I’ll let you free.”

Gladio’s eyebrow cocked. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’m going to ride you,” you responded, your lips just barely grazing his. You felt them twitch slightly at your touch, but he didn’t move. “I’m going to make myself come on you. If you don’t move and don’t come,” you punctuated your point by putting more weight against his cock, “I’ll undo the cuffs.”

Gladio’s chest heaved at the idea. “Fine. Deal.”

You pressed a quick peck to his lips, too fast for his liking. “Alright, Big Guy,” you took his length in your hand and pressed it against your folds. “Let’s start your test.”

You sank down on him, his girth stretching you wide. That delicious tension filled your senses, and your heart pulsed in your ears as you took him to the hilt. You’d been with Gladio so many times, but each time you took him felt like the first time. He was thick and hot and twitched inside you when your ass finally met his thighs.

Your breathing hitched as you adjusted to him, rose slightly, and brought yourself slowly back down again. You kept your movements shallow, and you could see that Gladio was trying his best not to give in. He looked like a caged animal, the fire in his eyes burning bright as you started to fuck yourself on him. Your nails scratched along his chest, almost deep enough to make him bleed as you took him harder, fucking yourself on him as small moans escaped your lips.

Then you suddenly got a devious idea.

You lifted yourself off of him, with muttered curses on his part, and took one of the candles off the bedside table. He looked at you with wide eyes as you lined yourself up again with his cock at your entrance, and then tiled the candle to drip the hot wax along his abdomen as you slammed down to sheath him fully into your cunt.

Gladio let out a roar and shuddered underneath you as the wax cooled on his skin, leaving red marks as it slid down his abs. You kept riding him hard as you dripped the wax a little higher, up onto his chest near his nipples. He bit his lip and clenched his fists lil his knuckles were white.

“You like that, baby?” you smirked as you felt his cock twitching inside of you. “Does Gladdy like a little bit of pain?”

He panted heavily as you set the candle back, wiping the excess wax off of his chest and soothing the sensitive skin with your warm palms.

“I’m going to get you back for that somehow,” he promised as you laughed, bringing your hands down to either side of his head. Your hair fell around his face, trapping him in what felt like a curtain so that all he could see was you. You leaned your forehead against his and bucked your hips, his name falling away from your mouth in a sigh.

“You feel so good, baby,” you gasped, the façade of your character slipping in your moment of ecstasy. 

All Gladio could do was bite his tongue as he tried to keep himself from shooting his load into you at that very moment. The weakness in your voice as you neared your climax nearly did him in, and he had to chant in his mind not to come as you broke above him with a wail.

_“Gladio—”_

You shuddered around him, your walls clamping down and pulsing around his cock as he groaned, accomplishing what was nearly impossible and keeping himself from coming too.

Once you’d finally figured out how to breathe again, you lifted yourself off and wobbled over to the dresser to fish the key out of the top drawer. You still had on your killer heels and Gladio had a hard time keeping the smug look off his face as he admired the curve of your ass while you rifled through your belongings.

You approached him with the key, perched at his side on the bed. His eyes were on yours, hungry and aflame as you undid the handcuffs.

“I suppose fair is fai—”

You didn’t have time to finish your sentence because as soon as Gladio’s wrists were free, he snatched you up and threw you against the mattress, his lips finally, _finally_ claiming yours. His tongue invaded your mouth and slid against yours as you mewled against him. The length of his body pressed along yours, forcing your legs wide open as he took the opportunity to finally latch his mouth to every bit of exposed skin he could reach.

“You’re a fucking tease,” he growled as you let out a breathless laugh. It fell away into a sharp cry as he shoved into you all the way, causing you to slide further up along the bed. His hands were all over you, gripping your breasts, tightening on your waist as he started to fuck you hard, the bed frame creaking under the power of his thrusts.

“Gladio, holy shit,” you panted, your nails scrabbling at the eagle on his back. “Oh, oh, _oh—”_

“You’re so fucking perfect,” he growled lowly, pummelling into you with his cock. “Gonna fuck you so hard, babe. Gonna make you mine.”

Your legs latched around his waist, pulling him in deeper. “I’m yours, baby,” you promised. “I’ve always been yours.”

Gladio caught your lips in a kiss again as he fucked you, muffling your sounds of pleasure as your nails dug into his shoulders. He didn’t let up his on his speed or his strength when you started to quiver, your mouth falling away from his.

“Gladdy,” you panted. “I’m gonna come.”

He nodded, burying his face into your shoulder. “Me too, baby.”

Gladio’s hands gripped the sheets on either side of your head and he raised his hips high, his length nearly completely out of you, before shoving back in, hard. You screamed as he repeated this over and over until he stapled you to the mattress and you came for a third time. This time though, Gladio joined you in climax as he roared, filling you up with his hot seed.

Your whole body went limp underneath him as your muscles protested, sore from a good and proper fucking. He rolled off of you and you grinned, sweat dotting both of your foreheads.

“Holy shit,” he stated, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath.

“Holy shit,” you agreed, scooting over to kiss him. You pulled back after a moment, and frowned when you saw his wrists. They were red and angry, and you pressed gentle kisses to the welted skin. “I’m sorry, love,” you frowned, gingerly rubbing at the sore spots. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Gladio chuckled, tugging you close. “If I really wanted to break free from those cuffs, that headboard would have been in two pieces by now.”

You gave an involuntary shudder at those words as they shot straight to your cunt.

“I mean it, though,” you said. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just thought it would be fun to maybe change things up a little.”

“Don’t worry,” he winked, kissing you and biting at your lower lip. “I had a good time, and seeing you feeling empowered is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he admitted. “Besides, I’ll figure out a way to pay you back for that.”

You smiled up at him lazily, your fingers dancing across his inner thigh before trailing up his abs. You let your nails graze his skin, still tingling from the wax, as you pressed a teasing kiss to the base of his neck.

“Baby, I’d like to see you try.”

Judging by the look on Gladio’s face, though, he’d already gotten a few plans up his sleeve. You kicked off your shoes and snuggled against him, drifting off to sleep, a single thought running through your head.

_Do your worst. I’ll be ready._


End file.
